A Very Dip Fourteenth
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: This is for a Dip Valentines day contest on dA. I quite like this one. And am proud of it's length for a one-shot. Rated for mildly limey themes. DIP-NO READ IF NO LIKE. Flames will be used to burn South Park manuscripts.


A Very Dip Fourteenth

Pip clutched his book to his chest, a half-smile grazing his features. Watching students rush past him up and down the halls, he say a flurry of red and pink and white flying, as shrill squeals and clapping rang in his ears. It was Valentine's Day at South Park High School, and everything was in a chaotic march. Passing by unoccupied lockers, Pip kindly slipped a friendly valentine into each slot, only to his friend's and classmates of course. He saw Kenny following Bebe around with several boxes of chocolate stacked in his hands, as she searched through each fro her favourite flavour, Kenny gathered the ones she didn't want in a bag. Pip frowned, walking over.

"Kenneth, might I ask what you are doing?" The orange-sweatshirt clad blonde looked up at Pip, and smirked.

"Bebe gots lots of admirers, but she only likes chocolate peanut cluster things, so I made a deal. She'll be my valentine as long as I keep the boxes and chocolates she doesn't want, so she doesn't have to take care herself." Pip frowned harder.

"That's not very romantic, in fact it seems entirely-"

"Whatever Pip, I like it, so I'm rollin' with it." Pip huffed, turning politely away, and walking to his locker, to pick up the next round of valentines he had to deliver before class. Slowly turning the lock on his locker, Pip was bombarded by a beautiful bouquet of roses.

Black roses.

"Oh my!!" Pip half-shouted as he slipped, a card landing next to his hand. Picking it up, he relished the velvety envelope, before the family crest stamp on the back tickled his fingers. Turning the envelope over, he saw a red blotchy mark, of 666, the satanic symbol. Gasping, many thoughts running and tripping over themselves in his mind, he gently began peeling the envelope apart. "C-could it be!?"

As the envelope ell aside, Pip clutched the bouquet to his chest, letting the letter unfold it's self falling from his fingers. The papaer was esquisite, and seemd to burn his fingers gently. Pip smiled as the proper and old fashioned ink writing brought tears to his eyes.

_'Dear Pip,_

_I don't know how you feel about me, but I sure as hell know how I feel about you. but I'll save that for later... As you have noticed, it's the 'dreaded' valentines day. Possibly the only human holiday I can stand... Anyways, setting aside the reds and white, I brought you something to keep me in your mind._

_Nagging and nagging until you had to either read this, or respond to it._

_Yes, I am aware I am very evil._

_But that's besides the point. My reason for sending the letter, is to invite you to Stark's Pond, and then to Hell. No, by no means, are you in trouble with my dad. I want to have you over for dinner. And I want to talk to you, work things out between us._

_I'll know if you want to if you show up at the pond. Until then, farewell._

_~Damien'_

Pip's smile grew stupendously. Doing his best to shrug off a squeal of delight, Pip rose to his feet, hugging the black but not wilted roses to his chest. Inhaling the smoky scent he hadn't noticed until hen, Pip tucked the letter in his pocket, carefully shutting his locker, not bothering with anyone else's valentines, and heading to class.

* * *

"Pip! You're late!" hissed, snapping a ruler on his desk. Pip shuddered, having tried to sneak in quietly while the old teacher was facing the chalkboard. Pip sighed, turning on his heel, and standing in fron to f the desk. he could tell many of the kids were staring at his flushed face, and black bouquet. finally turned around, his eyebrows shooting up at Pip's appearance.

"I got a valentine." Pip spoke loud, and proudly, smirking to himself at his classmates shock and awe. The boys all began murmuring in surprise, while the girls squealed and awed in appreciation. Pip now bore a smile, as he waited for his punishment.

"One hour detention after school today." Pip's face faltered.

"C-can it be tomorrow? Please, I have-" A knowing wave of laughter came over the class, as boys began shouting ridicule.

"Oh, ol' Frenchie gotta catch up with his little vallytine?" Pip ground his teeth together. shushed everyone, ordering Pip to his seat, but not before reassuring his punishment.

"Dammit!" Pip muttered under his breath as he took his seat, in the back of the class, ignoring the old and possibly new carvings on his desk, resting his chin in his palm, Pip began to daydream of his and Damien's dinner.

"Alright Pip, you may leave." The blonde lept from his seat, clapping and dancing his way over to the door. He stopped by his teacher's desk. "Yes?"

"Have a very happy valentines day, ." And with that, Pip teetered off to Stark's Pond, humming a senseless tune as he toyed his the bouquet.

Finally reaching the frozen over pond, Pip's heart sank as he saw no one waiting on the bench. The blonde shook his head, figuring perhaps Damienw as waiting by the tree nearby.

After circling the park several times over, and finding no anti-christ, Pip collapsed on the bench in tears. The bouquet falling from his hands, as well as his school books and bag, Pip took out the card and envelope, staring at it but not seeing it. As his hands quivered, he raised them to begin tearing up the futile letter, when a pale, freezing hand clasped over his own.

"You came." Pip's face shot upwards, stray tears flying, to stare right into the eyes of a bent over Damien. "I was afraid you really hated me that much." Damien said with a harsh laugh, that surprisingly intoxicated Pip.

"D-Damien! You really did send the letter!" Pip was crying again, though this time tears of joy. He stood, the letter resting on the bench, and he immediatly embraced Damien, who stiffened but didn't pull away. "I though perhaps one of my horrid classmates has tricked me!" Pip momentaril sobbed into Damien's shoulder, before blushing furiously, and pulling away. "S-sorry. I really was excited to see you!"

"I can tell." Damien said with a delicte and affectionite smirk. Pip smiled back, still clutching the front of the anti-christ's shirt. "So, care to join me and my father for dinner?" Pip's face drained.

"Your father will be accompanying us?! I d-don't know, I don't want to intrude-!" Damien let out a bark-like laugh. "Wh-what!?"

"He'll probably just say hi, then leave us alone. He has to rule the underworld after all." Pip nodded, his hands almost shivering. he squeaked out of anxiety as Damien reached down, scooping up his school things, and having them vanish in his arms.

"Gah! My school stuff!"

"It's alright, there in Hell, in my room, you can pick them up before you go." pip nodded, linking arms with Damien hastily.

"Well then, shall we be off?" Damien nodded, relishing Pip's shrill screech of surprise as their feet left the ground in a vanishing act of proportions, leaving nothing but their footprints in the snow and a shroud of smoke to settle onto he snowy floor.

* * *

"Daad? Pip and I are home!" pip had himself practically glued to the anti-christ's side as the screams of the condemned reached the blonde's ears. Satan stepped out from the kitchen in his usual attire, plus an apron.

"Oh goody! I just made dinner for you two, I have to be off soon!" Damien nodded, pushing Pip forward. "Aah! You must be little Pippy!" He nodded. "Good to meet someone who's captivated my son so easily! He's never stopped talking about you! It's been what, almost 8 years now? And he hasn't shut up about the adorable little blonde who-"

"Dad! Finish dinner!" Damien shouted, his face a horrible red in contrast to his white skin. Pip was blushing at his neck, confusedly darting his head fom Satan to Damien. Satan smiled coylly, but returned to the kitchen none-the-less as Damien grasped Pip's wrist and dragged him to his room.

Damien sat childishly on his bed, flopping backwards with a long sigh. Pip took a seat next to him, still blushing as he ran through Satan's words in his head.

"Da-Damien? Was what your dad said true?" Damien mumbled, but Pip continued. "About me.. C-captivating you?" Pip was looking anywhere but Damien. The anti-christ sat up, placing a hand dangerously close to Pip's hip.

"Yes, alright? I'm madly in love with you." Damien's responee was barely a mutter, but it made Pip's heart soar. In a flash, Pip tackled DAmien, issing him fully on the lips. "Pi-Pip!?" Damien tried to speak through the kisses, but only succeeded in allowing the Brit's tongue to invader his mouth, letting it harshly explore every inch of his mouth.

"D-ah-Damien. I love you to. Always have." Damien's worried eyebrows shot into a thin line, before returning to normal as he leaned in, pecking Pip's face with delicate kisses. As Pip's heart caught up to his mind, the blonde pushed lightly on Damien's chest. "Let's go a little slow, alright?" Both pairs of eyes fell on Damien's hand hat was slowly creeping towards the bulge in Pip's pants.

"Why, you seem to be enjoying it." Damien's low, husky voice ran shivers down pip's spine as he pushed ahrder on the anti-christ's chest. Red eyes dimming, Damien pulled away with fright. "S-sorry, I.. I got carried away."

"It's quite alright," Pip cupped one side of Damien's face in his palm, kissing him deeply before continuing. "I love you still." The blonde pulled Damine back onto the bed with him, snuggling up close. Immediately, the blonde fell asleep. Damien smiled, stroking the blonde' hair gently. After Pip's breathing evened out, Damien slid himself off the bed, shortly heading downstairs.

"Where's Pippy?"

"He's asleep." Satan looked at his son suspiciously. "I didn't hurt him! After you let all the stuff slip, I confessed to him." the mischievous glint returned in Satan's eyes. "And he loves me back," Satan clapped quietly.

"Wonderful! Well, dinner is in the oven to stay warm, so eat whenever you wish son." Satan grabbed a jacket, sliding it onto his shoulders with ease despite his size. "I'll return in a bit so don't wait up, and Damien-?"

The teenage anti-christ stepepd foraard in the middle of his father's sentance, embracing him quickly before oulling away.

"Thanks dad." A soft smile came across Satan's lips as he pulled his son into a bone-crushing hug, before opening the door of their mansion.

"Be sure to get Pip home safe,"

"Alright dad."

Pip lolled his head to one side as his eyes fluttered open to reveal an unfamiliar canopy bed. As he thought silently for a moment, he blushed, remembering the lusty kiss he had shared with the anti-christ. A smirk developed on the Brit's face as his eyes landed on Damien's dresser. Rolling off the bed, he dashed over, pulling out a pair of boxers, black with a devil tale trailing on the print from the backside, and an overly large black t-shirt. Laughing cruelly to himself, he changed quickly.

he carefully crept downstairs, to see Damien flipping through a deck of cards at the dining room table. The blonde darted over, bending over Damien's shoulder, pecking him on the cheek.

"Sorry I fell asleep, Damien." pip walked into the kitchen, following the smell of the roasted chicken that still rested in the oven. Damien's eyes widened as he watched the Brit flaunt and bounce about, strutting his stuff and jumping so the shirt flew up purposely. Ignoring the intense heat gathering in his abdomen, Damien went to the kitchen, he;ping Pip with the food.

As they sat down, Damien eyed Pip's long, feminine legs as the boxers and t-shirt swished with his movements.

"Damien?" The anti-christ snapped his attention o his Brit. "I'm up here." The blonde said, laughing evilly. Damien blushed, looking away and picking at his food.

They ate in a comfortable silence, before returning the food and dishes to the kitchen, then heading to Damien's bedroom. Pip flopped down on the bed, seductively lifting his legs and peeking at Damien. The anti-christ stood at the door, his breathing caught in his throat as his eyes focused from Pip's face, all the way down to his delicate feet.

"P-Pip, you said you wanted to take it slow-"

"Oh, bite me Damien." Pip hissed, smirking at him. Damien's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he began walking towards the blonde. Looming over him, Pip wiggled slightly, shaking his head so his blonde locks spayed out from his head, resting in tangles on Damien's bed.

Slowly, the anti-christ climbed on top of his blonde, devouring his neck in an instant. Pip shuddered with pleasure, massaging Damien's back in small circles as he felt the ebony-haired teen tug at the hem of his shirt. Suddenly, Damien's wait was off him, and the son of Satan was buy the door. Pip heard the familiar sound of tape, and the clock of a lock, before Damien returned to him.

"What did you do?"

"Taped a 'Do Not Disturb' sign onto my door, and then locked my door." Pip laughed, before pulling Damien by his hair into another lip-bruising kiss.

"Well then, let's continue," Pip muttered as he pulled away from Damien for air. The anti-christ smirked, again attacking the Brit;'s neck, leaving a small love bite before continuing.

-OWARI-


End file.
